Highschool DxD: MAXI
by Torrun the Neko
Summary: The last thing you would ever call Maxi Evermore, practically the meanest guy on the planet, would be a nice person. Quick to insult and lash out at anyone with the courage to talk to him. But once his normal life went off different course as a transfer student at Kuoh academy he's not so pleased that he has a destiny given from his late father to protect the factions as a devil
1. 1 - A new school, a new misery

\- Chapter 1 -

(Narrators P.O.V.)

(Panic at the disco: New perspective)

It's a standard beginning weekday at kuoh academy. The open gate consisted of your usual schools girls walking in groups either gossiping about their other peers or talking about their teenage crushes and the typical hormone enraged boys eyeballing the girls assets like pathetic perverts. At least that was what the lone boy far behind was thinking before grunting in annoyance.

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

" Why did I choose this school out of the thousands in this miserable planet, the world may never know..." I thought to myself as I walk through the gate and enter the school field. I moved in a steady pace to observe the scenery of the area, but not slow enough to be late for my first class of course. I continue this same pace for the past five minutes just to stop and realize one thing " I have no fuckin' idea where my class is...just great". Choosing one of three paths in hope to reach my right destination, I took one in the center as I check my given schedule. Slowly regretting my decision, I look around to see only a bunch of trees and bushes ... and oddly enough, three guys all huddled together behind a wall. Confused on why the were over there in the first place, I walked right behind them to get their attention.

"YO GUYS! Mind tellin' me how to get to... *Looks at the paper in his hand* the class building...or somethin'. I'm kinda new to this area, well...country as a matter of fact."

I felt a bit of amusement as they jumped up in fright, the one in the middle turned around in complete fear just to quickly remain calm the minute he noticed it was just me.

(Issei's P.O.V.)

"JESUS GOD NO! DON"T KILL US!" I screamed as I turned around slowly in fright, just to see a short black kid looking at me completely dazed.

He walked even closer to me as he asked "Ummm... am I interrupting you three? I can't find my class so do ya have the time to help a brotha out?

I got up to reply to the lost student but quickly heard a high pitched scream before matsuda and motohama quickly ran past me as one of them yelled "They saw us man, run before they get you!"

"Shit, shit, shit! I gotta go new kid. Just go to the main building at the center of the school. Just ask a faculty member, later man!" I gave my final piece of advice before running off to catch up with my friends

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

I held on to my temple, a little bit stressed, as I complained " That was way too much info to process at once. Did he said somethin' about a main building...or...".

But my train of thought was instantly broken when I heard a large amount of footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around slightly to see a bunch of teenage girls in some weird white dresses and wooden swords in their hands.

I calmly placed my hands into my pockets with my back arched forward as my ask "You guys wouldn't happen to be faculty members are you?"

Out of the hoard of girls in front of me, only one came up before the rest as she yells "Listen up pervert! There's no way your escaping now! You're gonna pay for peeping at us in our changing room!"

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Hold up, you dumbass think I was watching you sluts change? Trust me lady, you're not that pretty" I retaliated to give her the sign that I was clearly pissed off.

I must have struck a nerve or something, since what I can tell was the ring leader up front just pointed her wooden sword to my face balisticly charging at me to strike, giving her friends the order to take me down

" *Sigh* Well I guess shit's goin' down then *Cracks my Knuckles* there's just two things idiotic people like you should know about me" I calmly stated before grabbing the girls sword and hitting her stomach with the hilt as she quickly collapses onto the ground in sheer pain.

" One, I am no pervert..." I personally clarify as I threw the wooden sword at a nearby bush "And two, do not fuck with a dude from brooklyn...who so happens to know judo!"

\- Ten minutes later -

(Kiba's P.O.V.)

( Catch me if you can - Crush 40)

"Great, to think the new kid could get lost in the beginning of his first class is beyond me. So where is the guy anyways? Didn't issei say something about a black student next to the kendo club area?" I thought to myself as I walk through the passageway to the kendo club. stopped right on my tracks when I heard loud screams coming from up ahead. Keep my guard just in case, I stood there to see what was reaching his direction only to jump out of the way of the screaming girls that almost trampled over him.

I couldn't help but notice most of the girls running away were partially bloody with bruises all over their bodies and pieces of their kendogi's a little bit torn up and dirty.

"It looks like those girls were fighting some sort of wild beast. Issei did say he say an anonymous guy over there before he ran off, but was he the one that...noooo it couldn't be" I said to myself before going further down to see what happened.

Finally, I made it to what seems like the back of the kendo club's room to witness a short kid wiping off his knuckles with a white rag as he murmurs to himself "Every fucking year there's always some crap that forces me to fight. I feel like a freakin' stunt double in fight club for christ sake, except I'm not insane and I maybe going to prison for assault...".

Slowly putting the pieces together, I finally realized what happened as I ask the mysterious boy "Hey, did you do something to those girls?"

Hastily turning to see who was there, the student walked up to me in a form of relief when he answered " Hehe...let's just say the took time out of their oh so busy schedules to meet me"

"Then how did they get all messed up and bruised?" I asked him in a confused tone.

And oddly enough, he replied "Let's just say when it comes to women going out of line...I like to keep my pimp hand in good use".

"So you must be the foreign exchange student, am I correct?" I interrogated him to make certain that he wasn't a threat.

"Yeah, that's me. And I gotta say, worst...welcoming party...ever" he replied as he walks off behind me "So are you gonna' just stand here blonde or are you gonna' take me to my class?"

I simply replied with a nod as I walked alongside the new student to the beginning of his new life in our high school.

\- At the classroom -

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

(Flame Core - Sonic 06 O.S.T.)

I could already tell that I was going to have a pretty rough time here since the class was already spreading gossip and rumors the minute I stood up before the class, being forced to give these people a proper introduction.

I cleared my throat a bit to silence the remaining people talking and passing rumors as I exclaim " Wassup, the name's Maxi Evermore. Obviously I'm a transfer student from New York so I'm completely oblivious to what Japan does for fun. But what I can assure you all is that I don't plan on staying here too long. So if ya just leave me the hell alone for the time being it I'll be well appreciated".

The expressions on the students' and teacher's faces were in great shock at what I said as I slowly walked up to an empty seat next to a nice looking girl with blue hair with a small streak of green.

She tried to start a conversation with me by saying " If your nervous about being the new kid here, it's totally fine. I was recently a newcomer here, so maybe I could show you a thing or two here?"

"I think I have to tell these jackasses to fuck off more than once...GRRR!" I angrily thought to myself before slightly turning my head to tell her "Does it look like I need help from your sorry ass? Piss off so I can be alone to my own thoughts".

After hearing that rant, the girl only said "I'm sorry for bothering you then. I'm xenovia by the way...".

And with that said, she went back to whatever she was doing as I look through the window to relax.

\- In the Administrators Office -

(Azazel's P.O.V.)

I ran in through the door of the main administrators office with unrivaled confidence as I went up to the administrator and exclaim "Lord gremory, the boy has fully transferred to kuoh academy. We now have everything necessary to awaken the neutral sacred gear".

"Are you sure you are certain that this boy is your partners son azazel, I don't want a normal young child to be caught up in our feud. You need to be certain me that this is Cassidy Evermore's biological son" the administrator as he looked at me expecting an answer.

Clearing my throat a bit, I briefly explained "Considering that he has an accurate D.N.A. match as his father and that he mostly takes after his father with the tan complexion and mid-sized black hair, I can assure you that he's the biological son of Cassidy Evermore".

Satisfied at his answer, Lord Gremory turns his rotating chair to his office window as he says to azazel "Excellent, inform this to my daughter that her new pawn will be coming soon. In the meantime, just keep him safe. We wouldn't want our 'insurence' to be influenced by the wrong crowd".


	2. 2-The hell's a peerage?

\- Chapter 2 -

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

(Black Parade - My Chemical Romance)

At maxi's assigned class, everyone just seemed to be idling with their peers and friends alike before they all hear the ringing sound from the intercom gave them all the que to go to lunch. Everyone began to pack their bags to leave the room until only one student was there left. And at the back of the class lies maxi sound asleep, face down on his desk. He probably would have stayed there throughout his break if it wasn't for a blonde girl seeing him sleeping and reaching out to him to wake him up.

The school girl tugged at his arm as she politely stutters "Ummmm...I...I don't think it's best for you to sleep during lunch. You can't start your next period on an empty stomach"

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

"The hell are you?" I asked the blonde student in front of me as I lazily raised my head up to see her face more clearly "Oh you, you were the only chick talkin' to the pervert and his friends at the back. What's ya name again?"

Receiving a logical question, the girl blushed as she places her hands over her mouth and softly whispers "My...my name's asia...asia argento. It's...nice to meet you." before bowing slightly before me.

Incredibly creeped out at her innocent demeanor, I decided to take the weird girl's advice and head outside to eat. But my normally bored facial expression turned to a very twitchy and annoyed frown when she suddenly held on to my arm.

I slowly turned my head to the girl smiling at me asking "Since your new here, would you like to eat with me and my friends?"

My mind thought "Did this fucking chick really just touched me!" as I tried to hold a decent smile, but that seemed to be a grave mistake. She took my silent smile as a yes and dragged me by the arm to her spot outside.

\- Outside of the school -

(Rias's P.O.V.)

"It's been a while the peerage and I actually had lunch together. We should do this more often" I thought to myself as sat beside my most cherished pawn, issei hyoudou.

And doing this must have struck a spark between me and akeno since she began to seduce issei at his left side.

Seeing my precious pawn amused at his king and his queen softening him up with our seductive affection I just laughed a bit until I saw asia walking up towards us with her hands around a boy's arm. As they both sat down with the group everyone was silent as the foreigner took out a large pretzel bag out of his backpack and started eating.

The few minutes of quiet ended when kiba asked "Oh it's you again, ummm...your name?"

I along the rest of the peerage the newcomer gave kiba an annoyed look before he munched on his last pretzel and said "Well, as long as you don't have a wire on you".

Not sure whether that was a joke or he was messing us, but I stood up as I asked "Will you just answer his question? At least tell us something about yourself before sitting with us".

I looked directly into his eyes to see he was completely unphased as he stood up and exclaimed in front of my face "Look, you obviously don't get that I'm mostly the silent type, but I can't remain that silent type if you FUCKING TALK TO ME!

Everyone was quiet for a moment before the new student got up and left. But before he walked away, the foreigner looked at asia and said in a creepily calm tone "Thanks for trying asia, but it's already written in stone. I hate it here and there's nothing you or any of these jackasses can do to change that" before he drifted off.

"What an asshole " koneko stoically muttered as she nibbled on a rice ball out of her bento.

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

( Wake me up when September ends - Green Day)

"The hell does she think she is expecting me to answer to her! I'll sit wherever I please!" I thought to my self as I walked down back to the path that leads to my classroom "But I have to admit, that asia girl...she seems...what's the word...?"

I quickly felt a sudden sense of alarm and discomfort when I felt an adult like hand grab my shoulder.

With full intent to attack, I quickly turned around just to see some middle aged guy with weird brown and blond hair looking down on me.

"Whoa calm down kid it's alright. I'm the chemistry teacher here" the stranger said as he just smiled at me in a suspicious way.

In reply I just said in a snarky remark "Yeah, I'm gonna call bullshit on that. What's your name then "Chemistry teacher"?"

The unknown man only nodded before saying "Oh where are my manners, my name's Azazel, but I guess you still have a problem trying to pronounce it. You've seem to have that same cranky attitude...just like your old man "

That name alone heighten my attention as I stood up to his face exclaiming "Just what the hell do you mean by that exactly!?"

Laughing a little as if I was some sort of joke, the man just rubbed my black spiky hair as he lightly responded "That's classified from you for now my friend, but whether you want to or not you're going to have to come with us"

"Us? The hell you mean by us? There's only you and me here..." I suddenly felt a painful chop to the back of my neck before I fell within someone's arms. The only thing I saw was that silent white haired girl looking at me in that same blank expression before I blacked out.

(Azazel's P.O.V.)

"Koneko and Akeno take him to the Occult Research Club room to commence the ritual. It's best we did this before he wakes up and gets all angry" I ordered as koneko lifted the boy onto her shoulders.

Akeno appeared behind the trees as she says "Azazel-sensei, are you sure you want me to use a teleportation circle to bring him? The O.R. club isn't that far from here"

"She's right, it's not that far. Plus he's really light" Koneko also added.

I only sighed at their naive thinking as I explained "Because, the other students are definitely gonna ask questions as to why you're carrying an unconscious boy in public. Plus I've seen him when he was just a little brat ten years ago, so take my word that he'll be kicking and screaming pretty hard"

The girls just nodded as akeno summoned a magic circle below all of us and transported us away to the O.R. Club room.

\- Maxi's Dream (10 years ago) -

(Maxi's P.O.V)

(The year 3000 - Jonas Brothers)

It was finally the day I was waiting for. Dad and Uncle Azzy was always saying that I couldn't see them work in that lab at the basement, but today I finally get to see them work. I jumped out of my bed to brush my teeth in my bathroom and finally went downstairs to see dad. But a familiar face stopped me from going through.

The man lifted me up and asked "So you couldn't wait until I got inside couldn't ya maxi?"

I was trying to escape his grip on me to reach the door knob, but I was too small to reach. I just sighed as I turned to my captor and yelled " You promised I could come with you to the basement, so let's go uncle azzy!"

Uncle azzy just scratched his head for a minute while laughing as he replied "Yeah I did make that promise didn't I? Note to self, don't make a bet with kids."

"Come on uncle azzy, were burning daylight! I wanna see what you guys were doing all these years!" I exclaimed as I pointed at the door in excitement.

My small adrenaline rushed body immediately when uncle azzy started going back up the stairs as he command "But before you go I want you to eat breakfast first. All that energy inside you has to burn something"

Obviously I was upset since I started kicking his side angrily as I pouted and screamed "Don't you dare back out of your deal uncle azzy! I wanna see the basement now!"

This argument went for a long while until uncle azzy lifted me up by the back of my collar before he said to me in scary manner "Look maxi...you either eat some breakfast and come down politely...or...I USE YOU AS ONE OF MY GUINEA PIG!"

Hearing that threat, I quickly stayed still before as I stuttered " Y...yes...uncle azzy...I'll be good"

Turning back to a cheerful expression on his face, uncle azzy gently placed me on the floor as he says "That's a good boy, now run along to the kitchen and ask the chef to make those blueberry pancakes you love so much"

I replied with a slow nod before I went off to get breakfast.

-In the O.R. Club-

(Satellite - Rise Against)

(Rias's P.O.V) "Seriously azazel, are you certain this one's going to be a great asset to my peerage? Because if he's a liability I will not hesitate to drop him" I said as summoned my very last rook piece and placed it over the boy's unconscious body.

Azazel came up to me in laid back way as he proceeds to pat my back and reply "I personally understand that he may be a handful, but he's our best chance alongside with issei that another war between that factions doesn't happen. Trust me, it I'll be worth it"

And for some unknown reason, asia stepped up in defense to him as she boldly says "Rias, please don't be too hard on him. I know he may look and act mean but he has a good heart, I can feel it"

I looked at everyone to see their views on the situation as I ask "Asia clearly thinks he's ok. But what do you guys think.

"And her feelings on people are usually spot on. I agree with azazel" xenovia also added

Kiba was the first to stand up as he states "I have to admit, his attitude could even give riser a run for his money. But I did see him take on the whole kendo club and win. That definitely sound's like the potential of a rook so I third it"

I turned to akeno to hear her out as she surprisingly said "He's really fiesty isn't he? I'm going to enjoy whipping him into shape"

The image alone made everyone in the room's spine tingle a bit as I lastly looked at issei on his final verdict.

Issei took a long while to think before he yelled "NO WAY! The last thing I need is another dude in the group. It's bad enough kiba's here stealing all the hot girls in this school...no offense kiba..."

Kiba only facepalms himself in embarassment as he replies "None taken issei...none taken"

"Don't be a loser" koneko softly exclaims as she violently punches issei on his head, making him wimper a bit, "He's not a pervert, so he's fine with me"

Sighing at myself at the fact I was outvoted, I agreed to changing him to a devil as placed my hands onto the center of his chest as a red light glows around him while I exclaim "Arise my new rook! You, maxi evermore, have been granted new life as a devil under my peerage! Rejoice and return to us my rook!"

As the red light died down, the minute the rook piece entered his chest he quickly woke up and got up panting for dear life as yells "What the hell just happened?! Who woke me up?!"

The first thing he must have saw was my face along with the same people he met as he grabbed me by the shoulders and exclaim "What the fuck did you do to me in my sleep"

I slapped his hands away as said in an ice cold tone "Don't you dare speak to your master that way child. Be thankful that you actually managed to be welcomed to my peerage...as my rook"


	3. 3-Deal with a RedHeaded Devil

\- Chapter 3 -

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

(Breaking the habit - Linkin Park)

"Hold the god-damn phone here. Just what the hell do you mean by that? Because for a second there you're talkin as if ya own me!" I said with a little bit of panic in my voice as I backed up to the wall.

The redhead just folded her arms underneath her...well...awkwardly large jiggling breast as she replies in a commanding tone "Well, yes and no maxi evermore. You've been reborn as a devil under my peerage. You have free will, but I'm in charge of you as your king"

I didn't really get what she was trying to say, especially the whole devil thing considering I'm a full fledged atheist. But the one thing I was certain of was getting the flying fuck out of here before they do anything weird to me. I slowly side stepped to the window beside me to escape but the ginger noticed.

"You can try to escape through that window evermore but no matter how fast you run off you are still my rook. You are forever tied to my will until I die" she replied as she gave me an obviously forced smile.

I was mildly intimidated and on my toes on that very second analyzing the large room for means to leave without any of them grabbing me.

The woman upfront looked closely at my body, riddled with tension, and asked " Look I know you may be somewhat scared of what you're hearing but I can assure you that we won't hurt you so quit being such a baby will you?"

As soon I was starting to shutter, the same blonde guy went up beside me to tug at my arm to move me as he says "Come on maxi, don't try to jump through the window. I'm sure if you calmed down and take a seat I'm sure we can ta-"

The minute he pulled my left hand my right arm started to ooze out a dark green aura and my body started to pulsate as I screamed "Stay back! Don't touch me!"

(Issei's P.O.V.)

I looked closely one the new guy pulsating like crazy as I muttered "Ok, this guy is reacting a lot worse than I did"

But after a loud thud and kiba flying right through the concrete wall, everyone was in shock when they all witnessed maxi punching kiba directly in the stomach and jumping through the window.

Everyone surrounded him as asia tried to heal him. The only thing he said was "How...*coughs blood*...how is he so strong? He just got rebirthed and haven't even hat a pact yet"

"Don't try to speak kiba, you're really hurt in the stomach area" asia said as she uses her twilight healing to rejuvenate him.

I was too stunned for words for what just happened as I thought to myself "Wha...what...how the hell did he manage to harness this much strength after JUST GETTING HERE!? That freakin impossible!"

I probably would have just stood there if it wasn't for rias saying " Everyone except for asia, find him and do whatever it takes to bring him back whether he wants to or not. I will not tolerate him hurting any of my friends even if he is of my peerage!"

With the order given all of us went off to find maxi before he does anything reckless with his new strength.

\- In the forest -

I walked alongside with xenovia and koneko to cover more ground while akeno flew above us for a bird's eye view.

We kept on looking for a long period of time before akeno stated " Guys I see him. Just look for a green light" as she flew a little faster and out of her sight.

I summoned my boosted gear before it yells " **BOOST!** " as I used my increased power to power up my eyesight. He was glowing green everywhere and he looked like he was on the verge of passing out. I said to koneko and xenovia "He's straight ahead, but he looks extremely exhausted. This is our best chance to pick him up!" as I ran at full speed towards the green light

"Your saying that as if he's a threat" koneko stoically said as she and xenovia as the dashed right behind me.

It didn't take that long as expected to catch up to him, considering he wasn't moving anywhere, but by the time all three of us got there we were all surprised to see that akeno got here first.

"Oh, hi there guys. It's a good thing you all came. I was just about to 'wrap' things up for our fiery little rook here" akeno said as she was binding the new guy up with some chains laced with some really strong magic.

"Good job akeno, that was surprisingly quick for a queen" xenovia commented as she put away her destructive sword durandal, seeing that she didn't need it.

I couldn't help but to ask akeno in a sense of disbelief "How did you managed to hogtie him like that? Kiba got one shotted by this guy like a tank and you didn't ever get a scratch"

Akeno only giggled at me before saying "Oh issei, have you forgotten you're talking to a queen of the gremory household here. As if a rook with a temper tantrum could beat me"

I just laughed off the awkward feeling I got from asking as koneko presumed to carry the new guys body back to the O.C.R. room, with all of us following her.

\- In Maxi's Apartment -

(Chosen One - A2)

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

I started to wake up with a extremely painful headache as I got up to what seems like my bedroom before asking myself "Did I walk home? No, that's impossible considering..."

My headache started to get worse when I briefly remembered raging out and jumping through a window for some fucked up reason but I'm struggling to remember why.

"Aw fuck it, does it really matter? Gotta go get some aspirin" I said to myself as I went to the kitchen and swallowed an awful amount of painkillers with some orange juice.

"You do realize that you'll feel worse if you just eat those like tic tacs...maxi" said a familiar voice as I nearly choked on my beverage when I screamed in sudden alarm "GAH! SHIT! WHO THE FUCK"S IN MY APARTMENT!"

"Geeze, the mouth on you is unreal. I could have sworn your father and I have raised you better" the familiar voice said as the person stepped closer to reveal that it was none other than the basterd that took me.

With an understanding sense of rage I started to clench my fist as I yelled "You have a lot of balls breakin' into my room like that and frightening me half to death you douch!" Lunging at him to land a punch.

That turned out to be a big mistake as he merely grabbed my whole knuckle and replied "God you've grown to be a pain in the ass you know that maxi"

"Fuck you man! And stop talking as if you know me dumbass!" I replied back as I tried punch him with my other hand.

But nothing changed, he flipped me over the couch and forced my head the other way to inject some sort of green syringe into my neck.

(Hello Zepp - Charlie Clouser)

As I collapsed onto the floor, every vein visible in my body started to glow a light green as my eyes started to an my eyes started to feel as if it was on fire.

He stood over in a bizarre look of worry as he states "I've injected you with a concentrated amount of magic to your bloodstream so you can awaken it without accidentally making it burn your own life force but you need to focus that power to your eyes maxi. Just concentrate...I always knew that you were the one to obtain the reclaimer"

"WHAT...WHA...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I was in so much physical strain that I could barely speak straight "WHO...WHO ARE YOU!"

The adult replied "Maxi, you should remember me more than anyone else. I'm Azazel, your late father's partner when you were younger. Can you remember?"

I tried to follow what he was trying to say, but different fragments of memories started to reveal itself in my mind. I slowly started to lose my mental grip as I began to recall bits of my childhood at random.

(Azazel's P.O.V.)

I tried my best to make maxi focus his power, but it was clear that it was overwhelming the poor boy.

"Hold on maxi I know how to help you!" I exclaimed as I picked up the violently glowing boy and summoned a teleportation circle to Issei's house where I expect akeno would be there.

I could feel his heart beat abnormally fastening in pace as he mutters "Is...is dad really...?"

"Don't worry about that, the only thing that's important is that we extract the immense magic that was growing in you for so many years" I interrupted as teleported at the residence of Issei Hyoudou.

\- At Issei's House -

I've managed to have teleported right in front Issei and his friends as they seemed to have been watching movies together before I intruded. But the quickly got serious when they all felt an ungodly amount of magic leaking out of maxi's body.

Before they could even open their mouths, I yelled "Akeno, I need you suck all the excess magic out of maxi before he gets a heart attack!"

At first glance, everyone looked really clueless as to what happening right until rias understood what was going on as she ordered "Koneko, grab evermore and place him on the couch! Akeno, try to suck away the extra magic that's hurting him! Everyone, stay back and give akeno some space!"

Everyone got up and into station and swiftly followed the orders of their king.

As soon as koneko placed him in sitting position, akeno began to grab the heavily breathing maxi by the wrist and starting to suck his large supply of magic seductively through his fingers.

I could tell from a mile away that Issei was incredibly jealous at this moment when he muttered "Aw, come on! What the hell! Why is he of all people getting her attention!"

But the one thing that made this all weird was when maxi started to moan and shift a bit in his sleep

"Hmhmhmhm...looks like Issei's not the only one who enjoys this" akeno purred seductively as she sucked away to the point that his heart rate was normal and he awoke.

He slowly opened his eyes to see me behind the whole peerage and at that split second everyone jumped back, including their own king, when they witnessed what looks look his sacred gear.

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

(Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin)

Somehow…..just…somehow, my body didn't feel so strained out anymore. All of that sudden pain I felt before I blacked out just…..vanished.

"Where…the hell am I exactly?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes to see the same group of people that I had the misfortune of meeting. And I don't know if it's just me but I felt a wet and sloppy sensation in my right index finger, as if I handed my arm to a slobbering dog or something.

"Hmhmhm..looks like our feisty new rook woke up?" I heard the black raven haired woman kneeling in front of me say as she came up beside me, purposely rubbing her breast against the side of my ribcage "I definitely loved the way you moaned as I sucked out that strong magic of yours…hmhmhm"

I probably would have pushed this slutty weirdo off me in less than a millisecond if it wasn't for the fact that I felt like I was running a marathon. But gladly for me, the red head stood up to my unknown aid when she commanded "Akeno, stop toying with evermore. He's as confused as it is, teasing only make his magic recovery a lot slower"

The woman simply obeyed as she just got up and took a few steps back. At least I could sit in piece until I can regain my strength without any other of these guys touching me.

"Issei, do you mind if we borrow this room for a while alone with Azazel. Considering evermore is temporarily immobile and such" the redhead said to the stupid looking teen that was looking in to my eyes in stunned facial expression for some damn reason.

The guy replied with a fast nod and a loud" Yes president!" before leaving with everyone behind him as they all continued to make eye contact with me, as if there was something in my face, to the other room.

"Finally, now that they're all gone now rias here is gonna tell you the basics so I can leave. So is there any questions you want to ask?" Azazel asked when stepped closer to me to answer whatever I have to say.

I only turned my head away from him as I muttered silently "Go to hell Azazel" which made the redhead look at me in a displeasing tone.

The man just laughed at the fact that I refused to talk to him as he replied "So it looks like I was right. That magic filled needle did jog your memory didn't it. I'm glad you did, maxi"

Azazel steeped to the far back just to step on some glowing circle and say "I leave my passed friend greatest creation to you now rias gremory, remember that"

Who I could guess was rias replied "Don't worry, he is of my peerage now. So we'll treat him like family" before the ground below illuminated his body before disappearing to nothingness.

After Azazel...well...'left', the redhead sat right beside as if she was trying to start a conversation with me when she asked "So , are you comfortable here beside me?"

"Meh...sure, as long as you rub yourself on me like your out of personal space invading friend" I coldly said as I paid a bit of attention to hear what she had to say.

(Sugar, we're goin down - fall out boys)

"About what happen back then, I apologize for our introduction. I didn't take your feelings to consideration when I turned you into a devil. Even though it was orders from higher ups I take full blame" She apologized in a surprisingly honest tone.

This current side of her took me quite off guard as I replied "Well, if ya put it that way. I guess I'll accept it. But don't think I'm not pissed about being abducted, electrocuted and injected with some strange ass syringe!"

"Good, now we can put the past behind us and pretend it never happened" she stated as she stood up in front of me with her arms folding in a commanding pose "Now for a proper introduction, my name is rias gremory. I will be your master and king of this peerage"

"Maxi Roman Evermore, and apparently the only black dude in this fuckin' place" I boldly replied as I sprang up in front of her and stretched just to show that I had my stamina back "So there's only one question standing, what exactly is stopping me from walking through that god-damn door exactly ?"

I could immediately tell that she didn't see my question coming, but quickly told me to halt when I was about to walk away.

"How about I make you a deal?" She said as I stop my last step, turning around to see what she had to offer up to make me stay with them.

"Oh really now, getting desperate are we? Fine, what do you have in exchange for my stay?" I asked in a stuck up and cocky manner "How about want you to go on your knees and beg!"

She started to think for a minute until she must have came to a conclusion. "I will personally give you whatever you want. Be it money, valuables, a castle, whatever you want but I will not subject myself to kneel before my own servant"

I had a blank expression on my face for a full thirty seconds before I grew a wicked grin on my face. I looked up to a creeped out rias when I replied in a stone cold tone "Bummer, fine then I'll make it simple. I want a PS4 with a copy of Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Four with all costumes and DLC"

Gremory looked completely dumbfounded at the fact I asked for a console out of all things. "Are...are you sure you want that and that alone? Nothing abnormal for me to do or anything?" She asked me in some form of relief.

"Yeah that's it, I may not look it but I'm a pretty hardcore gamer. That game is the only reason I'm in Japan to begin with. The fuck did yo think I was gonna ask you?" I suspiciously asked while raising an eyebrow at her.

She dropped the little misunderstanding like it was nothing as she walked face to face to me, well...face to chest considering I'm not so tall, and replied as she reached her hand out to me to shake "Ummm forget it, I'm glad you accepted the deal. Welcome to the peerage Maxi Evermore."

"Yeah sure, thanks Rias Gremory" I replied back as I shook her hand "So anyways, what do you guys do exactly?"

\- Fifteen minutes later -

(Hit that - The offspring)

I walked to the dining right beside rias to confront everyone about my agreement to join the peerage. In all honesty, I was almost about to faint from the pretty fucking huge fact that angels, devils and dark angels aren't only just real but had a epic ass war against each other and the fact people can wield awesome weapons called sacred gears. "But if all of that shit's true, what gear do I have?" I thought to myself as was confronted by everyone.

Rias went up to all of them and stated "Everyone, this is Maxi Evermore. After a few minutes of explaining and a little covenant making he's officially the new rook of the peerage. So treat him as you would to each other"

It was obvious that everyone was a bit skeptical about me joining the team considering what happened at school, but after they all huddled up to talk and traded a few nods the raven haired girl said "Don't worry rias, he's fine with all of us. Just make sure he doesn't punch anyone through a wall like he did Kiba"

"Yeeaah...my bad bro. It was in the heat of the moment" I said to the blond guy that I definitely remember punching in the stomach.

"It's fine, it's only a few broken ribs. Seriously it's nothing" he said back hiding a little bit of sarcasm.

In between the conversation, I couldn't help but notice that everyone was looking into my eyes as if they saw a cobra or something. "Alright, seriously what's up. Why are you all looking at me like that?" I loudly asked.

"Maybe this will help you figure it out" the robot sounding chick said as she placed a mirror in front of my face.

It wasn't much to look at, it was just my brown complexion, my freckles on my nose and….apparently my eyes in a different shape. "Holy shit my eyes are glowing green! Did I get the fuckin geass or what!?" I screamed as I grabbed the mirror for a closer look at my new irises.

I analyzed the pattern a bit to see a green pentagram outside of my pupils and each triangle with a smaller pupil inside it. "Is this normal, because I'm pretty sure there's disease that does shit like-" my sentence was cut when I felt some sort of weird shift around my body. I quickly turned around and unconsciously grabbed whatever was coming at me just to realize that I just caught an apple.

"So, azazel was right about this 'reclaimer'. You do have special optical abilities. It's a little weak in a level one phase, but that's nothing a little training can't fix" rias said while smiling in amusement.

I was a tad bit furious at the fact that she threw an apple at me just to prove a point, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a heavy yawn as I asked "Yo can I crash here for the night because I am not walking home at this time of night"

"Ah well look at the time, we should be going to bed. We don't want to see Issei's parents seeing us up late now do we. Issei, be a dear and take maxi to asia's room since she'll obviously be sleeping with you" rias commanded as soon as everyone I think went to their homes excluding the asia girl, the robot chick and the thirsty nymph freak who I noticed was walking to the only one room when I followed the guy who I guess lives here.

He opened the door for me to reveal a regular single bedroom as he says "Since asia's not using this room you can borrow it" but before he closes the door he lastly says "The name's issei by the way. I hope we'll be able to become good allies"

"Dude don't push your luck. I appreciate the room but face it, you did this just because your 'master' told you to like the lackey you are" I replied back without a single hint of expression.

He had nothing to reply to that. Issei just left, yet I could have sworn I heard him say "God this guy is more soul crushing than raynare" as he shuts the door

"What the hell did my dumbass bring myself into? I wonder if dad had to put up with this crap when he was younger….?" I thought to myself before I took off my school jacket, jumped stomach first on the bed and went to a deep sleep.


	4. 4- Like Fight Club with Devils

\- Chapter 4 -

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

It was eight o 'clock in the morning on a Saturday and the entire peerage was early to begin their day...all except for the new rook who was snoring away in bed.

(Asia's P.O.V.)

I walked up to my room, which Maxi was using temporarily, to wake Maxi up for his first day of training. Knocking at the door, I exclaimed "Maxi, it's time to get up. Rias wants to train you for the day"

I jumped in shock when he yell at the other side of the door "It's eight in the fucking morning on a Saturday! The only thing that's gonna be up is your god-damn tombstone if you don't leave me the fuck alone!"

"Riiiiiias! He won't get up! What should I do? I exclaimed at rias who was in Issei's room.

She stepped out, only in her shirt and underwear, in front of the door as she knocks the door and commands "Maxi Evermore, you are going to get out of bed, freshen yourself up and come with me to train your sacred gear. Am I clear?"

Rias opened the door slightly just to be bombarded by pillows, which forced her to close the door.

"Ok then, he doesn't want to get out of bed...but I can fix that" she slyly stated as she buttoned down her shirt, revealing her cleavage.

I was a little confused, not to mention scared at what rias was going to do when she opened the door and walked inside but closed the door when she got in.

Worried at what she will do to him, I placed my right ear at the door to hear slight screaming and distressed sounds of someone struggling.

A few minutes has passed when rias walked out smirking evily and behind her a flushed and silent Evermore walking slowly out of my room shaking as if he went through something frightening.

I tried to ask him what happened, but as soon as I said something he covered my mouth with his hand as he mutters "Im up...alright? I...am...up..." before going to the bathroom.

\- 45 minutes later -

(1985 - Bowling for soup)

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

After taking a nice hot bath and dressing back to my old clothes, which Asia charitably washed for me, I walked downstairs to see the redhead and the pervert along with two adults on the couch who I assume are his parents considering neither one of them are gingers.

"So you must be the friend rias mentioned sleeping in Asia's room am I right?" The woman asked as she stood to shake my hand "I'm Issei's mother by the way, also the guardian of the one you threatened to put up a tombstone for..."

I could tell she was angry when she started to grip my hand as if it was practice to her for my neck as I muttered "Asia...I am deeply sorry that I yelled at you, truce?"

The pissed off mother loosened the grip of my hand and rubbed my hair when she replied "I always like a boy who realizes when he's wrong. Have fun outside"

I noticed the father was right behind her silent when she was at that angry state. "This must have happen often, there is no way in hell this is a first time thing" I thought to myself as I rubbed my sore hand through the front door.

Shortly after, rias alongside with a stupidly smirking issei came up as she handed me a note with some address.

"Rias if this happens to be your phone number then I have some harsh news for you" I jested before reading it "A circle? It doesn't seem to have any logos from any official companies. Are you trying to punk me or something?"

Not a single word of explanation was given. Rias simply just replied "This may be sudden for you maxi but we're on a tight deadline. You will be training with akeno and koneko to harness your magic and strength."

"So by putting up with them I get to look like a roided bodybuilder and pull a rabbit out of a hat? Where do I sign up?" I sarcastically sneered at them both "How do I work this thing?"

She gave a stressed out sigh as she pulled the tip of the paper in my hand and made it glow a dark shade of red before I instantly found myself at the back of the building I was in yesterday.

"Grassy area, barely any flat land for straight running, and trees to block scenery from a distance. And they say you don't learn anything from naruto…" I said to myself before turning to the trees "HEY, ALBINO AND TEMPTRESS! I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND THOSE TREES! SHOW YOURSELVES!"

It seems that my hunch was correct as the two women revealed themselves from behind the trees. One of them running sparks of electricity through her fingers while the other was armed with nothing but her bare steel gloved fists.

"Ara ara, you knew exactly where we were hiding because of an anime? That's strange and at the same time impressive" akeno complimented in a flirty tone as she aimed her sparked fingers at me "But does naruto tell you how to dodge lightning?"

(Lose Yourself – Eminem)

In all honesty, when Rias mentioned magic when she talked about training I thought she meant seals and charms and stuff like that but this….this was obviously beyond my level. I tried to dodge from the attack, with a slim fucking chance that I would actually dodge lightning, but quickly noticed koneko ready to hit me from above.

With a surprisingly vast amount of luck I mange to somehow see the blast coming as I shifted to the side but got knocked to the ground from one hard punch from the smaller girl to the chest.

"Get crushed…" she whispered in her stoic tone as she landed on the ground and stretched to deliver another punch.

I tried to get back on my feet, keyword is tried here, to see if I can escape but instead got a thunderbolt stile to the same spot as I flew into the trees.

All I could hear was akeno's psychotic and lustrous laughter before I fell from a couple of branches to the ground.

"Now that I think about it, that video game doesn't seem worth the serious beating I'm getting" I said, while coughing an unhealthy amount of blood "What is this, a fucking gang initiation?!"

And at the same second I got back up, the short one suddenly ambushed me and begun to rapidly punch me.

I getting badly pummeled, yet at the same time it was barely hurting. Almost as if I stopped feeling any pain. But none the less I was still getting wounded, so I began to block every punch she gave me.

(Koneko's P.O.V.)

"Your tougher than I thought rookie, but just because you can keep up with my blows doesn't mean you have a full grasp at combat" I coldly said as I took a step back and kicked him right through a couple of trees.

"You both….fucking….suck…" he groaned as he pushed the pieces of bark off his torso and got himself up. I started to get curious when he looked at me in that angry tone. But most importantly, his eyes started to glow green like last night.

Was it his sacred gear? I wanted to test his ability right away but I had to dash backward when a keno launched another thunderbolt at the rook

At the looks of it, he was in immense pain from the electric shock. And akeno must have notices when she stated "Oh my, it makes me so hot playing with you but it look likes you can't handle it" before shortening her magic output on him.

I never knew why she chose him as a rook, nor why we had to train him like this.

-2 hours ago, in issei's house-

(Hurricane – Theory of a Deadman)

"Akeno and koneko, I have a small favor to ask you" bochan caught our attention when she stood in front of both of us.

I stopped eating my snacks as I asked "What is it bochan, do you need us for something?

She rubbed her temple in a gesture of annoyance as she replies "I've been talking to azazel over the phone about the content of his sacred gear and how to let maxi reveal it"

"Ara ara, he seem to be packing a lot of magic within him for a beginner rook" akeno laughed with a sly grin "I'm so curious as to what sacred gear the boy possesses"

"See that's the problem" Rias continued as she sat next to koneko "Like the smart-ass he is, azazel isn't telling me the full detail of maxi's sacred gear beside the name and small piece of info. All he told me about his power was that he had the ability to be strong enough to be anyone's rival in a matter of seconds, evil piece class or otherwise"

I was surprised at what bochan said but tried my best to conceal my facial expression.

"A power to match anyone's level of power, that seems farfetched to be honest. Yet again, Issei has proved himself pretty powerful since the kokabiel incident." Akeno mentioned as she moved closer to bochan "So what's the name of the sacred gear?"

Bochan paused for a few seconds as she leaned back at the couch before answering "The name of his sacred gear is…Eye Nerve Data technique , or E.N.D. for short"

"Eye nerve dominator? What does that mean?" that question echoed my mind as I tried to figure out what it could do. "So what do you want us to do bochan" I asked

She stood back up, looking at both of us as the replied "I want you both to draw out his power by fighting him. I'm not saying that you both just beat him up for no reason, just be as rough as you need to"

"Hmhmhm…this is going to be interesting" akeno said amusingly as she got up to set up a teleportation circle "Well be waiting for him at the back of the club building to 'rough him up a bit'"

Without saying a word, I went on the magic circle with her and got instantly transported from the house.

\- Present time –

(One for the money – The war is ours)

"The power to to match anyone else's power huh" what bochan said raced through my mind as I started to punch harder "Let's see what you're made of"

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

I could feel in every hit she made that she wasn't holding back, but somehow I went from getting knocked down from a few blows to withstanding a barrage of fists from her. It was as if I knew how she would attack.

She jumped up, accidentally flashing her underwear to me, to give a kick. Out of sheer instinct alone, I ducked right below her leg and saw the opening for a uppercut.

"Eat knuckle you albino brat!" I screamed as I threw the heaviest punch I could muster up at that moment right to her stomach, which made her collide head first to a tree.

She wasn't knocked out, but for some reason when she looked directly into my eyes the girl just laid in front of the broken down tree in a shocked expression. Then…..I began to rub it in her face…

"Hahahaha! I superman punched you to a tree! Someone better call smokey cause your ass got knocked the fu-AHHHHHHH SHIT!" I may have not seen akeno's lightning strike coming, but in hindsight I probably should haven't celebrated too early.

As I turn around to face her with a now sore back, she gave a painfully smug smile as she says "You didn't really forget about me didn't you?"

"Actually yes, at I was hoping to" I replied as dodged the next volley of thunder strikes to the point that I realized I was moving nearly ten times faster than I was before.

Seeing that she couldn't hit me this time, I took cover behind a tree to block her attack.

Still zapping at the tree behind me, she sighs "You know, you may have the strength but as a queen, besides rias, I'm the naturally strongest among the peerage"

After ceasing fire against a charcoaled tree, I stepped back to strategies. "She's behind there, this tree is weaken in the middle and she seems more focused to break down my cover" he thought for a while before snapping his fingers at a perfect plan "I got it! Time for a little distraction"

(Akeno's P.O.V.)

"Aw what's the matter? Are you tired all ready? I was just having fun with you" I asked in a purposely seductive tone as stopped firing at the tree "If you want me to stop you can come tell me….face to face"

What came next was quite a shocker when the tree suddenly broke off into the year. I looked forward to see maxi wasn't behind the tree nor did he show any signs of running anywhere else. Then I looked up.

I couldn't tell whether I should be humored or severely confused when I saw maxi, and I kid you not, on top of the flying tree screaming "People use wood to make surfboards. Chuck Norris uses surfboards….OUT OF THE GOD DAMN TREE!"

I quickly struck the tree with my lightning to nothing but black ashes, which in effect made evermore plummeted to the ground head first that seems to have knocked his lights out.

Concern about the rook's health, I ran up to his body and placed his head on my lap "Maxi, maxi are you awake? Koneko, can you take him back to the room? I'll go and fetch Asia to heal the bump on his head"

Koneko nodded as a reply before getting off the ground and lifting the boy to the building along with me.

\- Three hours later, in the Occult Research club room -

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

(Bleed it out – Linkin Park)

I started to wake up with the epic return of that brain tearing I always couldn't tolerate as I got up to see rias and Asia in my line of view in what appears to be the occult research club I unfortunately met these people.

The red head turned to me with a smile while greeting "So the sleepy head finally woke up. Sorry akeno and koneko had or take such a toll on you. But riding on a flying tree? I wish I could have seen that"

I rubbed my head while looking down and replying "Redhead, unless you have some painkillers I am not in the mood for your pointless talking"

"Hey, it's president to you Evermore. I am your master that deserves your respect" she retorted.

I only laid back on the pillow while reply back "Rias, unless your last name happens to be either Gandhi or Obama you're not getting THAT kind of respect from me"

"You know what? I tried, let's go asia. can help him on the way out" Rias said as she walked angrily through the door.

"I think I'll wait here a little longer. I don't want maxi to stay here all alone" Asia said before surprising sitting beside me "You know….until he feels better"

"Fine, I won't stop you" she replied as she left "Make sure you home with issei when he gets back from his pact"

The room was empty, the only ones here were me and the innocent blonde sitting right beside me nervously. The quietness was getting a tad bit uncomfortable, so I decided to break the ice and ask "So, what's your story for being here?"

In a cutesy fashion, she made a high pitched 'EEK' sound before stuttering "You….you want to talk…to me?"

"I'm not going anywhere in the next couple of hours and I could use a story to put me to sleep…so shoot" I lazily replied as I shifted in a cozy position.

The blonde girl hacked to the ground as she told " Well, when I was a child I lived in a church far from Japan with my old friends until the day they saw me use my twilight healing to help a wounded woodland creature. They moved me to a new church where thousands of people come to pray to me to heal them. I honestly enjoyed it and it made people happy because of my gift, or at least for a while. Some time later, I came across a man who was fatally wounded so I healed him like I would any other person. But that was when later I was kicked out of the church and called things like a witch or a heretic that I healed a devil"

I paused for a minute, I have seen and read some sad stuff, but this was downright depressing. I always knew the church was bull shit but this was severely pushing it, but I nodded "I can understand what your coming from, continue"

Asia nodded back and continued "After I was kicked from the church, I was isolated and shunned by everyone….everyone except a dark angel who promised me a placed to stay if I joined her, which I did. But after meeting Issei and everybody else and being turned into a devil, I never regretted healing that man. I'm happy now and I want it to stay that way forever"

I seriously had nothing to say to that, I couldn't make a single sound over that story. No offensive joke, no media refrences…..nothing. I found my self in a sense of emotional shock to the point that I felt one sole tear running down my right eye followed by a gentle and soft hand wiping it off my cheek.

"Aw, don't cry over me maxi. I'm OK now, Issei saved me in the end so you don't have to worry" she gave a cheerful smile at me.

I quickly begun to mentally get my shit together as I exclaimed boldly "Psssh, what a bunch of d-bags am I right? If that was me I would have flipped them off through the church door!" to keep my rough demeanor intact.

"It's all right to tell me how you feel. I swear I won't tell anyone about this" she promised as she placed her hands at the center of my chest.

"I..I..I can't do this right now asia" I muttered as I quickly removed her hand from me before I ran off through the door.

On the way out, I accident bumped into the pervert Issei who asked "Oh it's you, are you done with your training"

"Mind your god damn business! And watch where you're going!" I yelled before continuing my fast pace out of the school grounds.

I ran all the way to the front of my apartment building, with little time thanks to my training I guess, before stopping to catch my breath.

"What the hell was that back there? Was she lying to get closer to me? What was the point of telling me that? Did I really just cry in front of one stupid girl?" all of these questions ran through my head before I eventually calmed down.

"Just calm down maxi, your dad didn't raise a little bitch. Just go inside and-" I felt an excruciating pain coming from my back, I looked down onto my stomach to see a large blue light pierced through my torso before it disappeared as I collapsed at the pavement.

The only thing I could here was the voice of a man grunting "Next time don't go out without your master, you filthy stray devil" and after that loud flapping sounds followed by a bunch of black feathers slowly falling to the ground before everything went black.


	5. 5 - A school life is a tough one

**Hi guys, have you seen the new star wars? Well I haven't, so no spoilers! Anyways I just wanna say even though it's still a few days away, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah…or whatever thing your celebrating right now. I've worked moderately hard at this chapter, hence why it's so long, and I hope you guys love maxi's story as much as I do. So anyways…happy stray devil slaying!**

\- Chapter 5 –

(Narrator's P.O.V.)

Within the unoccupied neighborhood lies a heavily wounded devil child on the ground with a small gap through where his stomach was as he lays unconscious on the sidewalk leaking out a fatal amount of blood. Even breathing was a deadly struggle for the devil rook as he profusely spat out blood with each subconscious exhales.

Luckily for maxi, a familiar guardian angel…well….dark angel flew down to save him from certain death as he picked him up and formed a teleportation circle.

"Maxi you dumbass, you love making my job ten times harder than it has to be do you?" azazel smirked as he disappeared from the street.

(Maxi's Dream P.O.V.)

(Haunted – Evanescence)

"Aw….my head, where the hell am I exactly?" the boy mentally asked himself as he rubs his head. His vision was blurry, but it was slowly getting back to normal.

After a few seconds, he was able to see clearly but felt a sudden rush of familiarization when he finds himself under table in the middle of what seems to be a destroyed laboratory. Maxi looked at one of the glasses that was broken to see himself in an eight year old state. "Why the hell am I so young!?" he mentally panicked.

The child slowly peaked out from under the wooden office desk and saw a glimpse of a grown man in a lab coat and another guy with silver hair and weird blue wings at the end of the messy room. To avoid being seen by either one, maxi looked from the bottom of the desk to spy on them. Then…they started to talk.

(Vali's P.O.V)

"My patience is running a bit thin here Evermore" I said with my anger rises as I released a small portion of my power to intimidate the scientist "I want to see this artificial sacred gear you made. If it's so powerful as I've read in your document, I want to destroy it"

"Vali listen to me you idiot! What ever superiority complex that told you to destroy half of my damn house and terrorize my child, ignore it and leave us alone and MAYBE I won't report this to your superior" Cassidy replied in his usual prideful tone that annoyed the living hell out of me.

I shrugged at his failed attempt to act like he had any authority as I knocked him to the wall at my left before walking up to the table and flipping it over, revealing the brat that had the abnormal amount of magic laying dormant within "So, is this the piss ant that contained this artificial gear you've been making?"

I lowered my hand to pick up the child, but paused when I felt a pain full jab to my side. Enraged, I turned to see that he stabbed me in the side with a god damn dagger "What….the hell?!"

"Your not….touching…my son…you fucking white dragon bastard!" he exclaimed with blood running from his head as he plunged the dagger deeper which started to immensely hurt.

"Tch, you know what?! To hell with azazel's orders, you've pissed me off long enough!" I grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him up in the air "I've let you live this long because of your expertise in sacred gears and because you were azazel's friend, but when I simply ask you to do an upgrade on my divine dividing you always give me that look saying "I've have enough power as it is". Well, I guess that project of yours is gonna have to stay behind curtains…permanently!

(Maxi's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe my own eyes when I saw this, it really didn't take that long for me to realize that that was my dad. And worse, he was about to get killed. Even though I somehow was in a younger body, I ran up to there regardless to stop the silver haired guy trying to kill him.

"Stay away from him you white winged asshole!" I yelled as I ran up to him, but….my eyes went to a blur and everything just went to black.

(Mona Lisa – Panic! At the disco)

\- In Maxi's room –

Again, I started to regain my eyesight but I was somewhere I'm glad I'm in…my own room. But something was off, I immediately got up and looked around the area. The only thing that was there was the closed door, my dirty clothes scattered on the ground and my large supply of manga and figurines exactly where it should be.

"Hehe…maybe it all in my hea- ow, ow, ow…I feel like I got shot in the chest" I winced in pain but accidently led my hand on something soft, incredibly soft "Ok, no downy on the planet can make my sheets feel this great. Seriously, what's up?"

I slowly lifted up the sheets to find something…..disturbing. I jumped off my bed with my nose slightly bleeding as I exclaimed nervously "RI…RIAS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NAKED IN MY ROOM!"

The scarlet haired devil rose up from my bed while rubbing her eyes, which made her large breast jiggle a bit, as she yawned in awkwardly cute way. She gave one glance at me in surprise but when I was about to rant about her being in my room, she went up and hugged me tightly.

"Maxi you idiot! Why would you go alone! Did I not warn you about the dark angels lurking in the city!? Why did I not tell you earlier!? Those spears of light could have killed you!" she exclaimed in worry as she squeezed even tighter. And even though she was kneeling on the edge of my bed, I was still the same height as the loli albino. So she was stuffing her boobs on my face.

My guess was that she couldn't hear me tell her to get the hell of me because I was muffled by her breast. It took a while to notice before she finally let's me go to breathe.

"This…..changes….nothing gremory!" I exclaimed in between breaths ad I wiped my nose of the excess blood "My question still stands, why are you here?"

Rias began to get up and put on her clothes that was placed on my computer chair "I was healing the wound that dark angel made when he threw a spear of light at you. Azazel called me and gave me your address so I could heal the wound on your chest"

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way…." I muttered as I looked at the small x shaped scar that's now on my chest "Something tells me a certain rubber man is gonna sue"

"Your welcome my dear rook. It's my duty to take care of all my club members" she replied with a warming smile before she continued to speak "Anyways, since you've waken up I want you to get dressed do we can go to the clubroom. There's a fellow member that I want you and issei to meet, plus azazel recommends that you train with the other to gain a full understanding of your eye nerve data technique"

"Is this necessary ?" I shrugged as I took out a pair of jeans, a black shirt with the Pokémon mega evolution logo….yes I still play Pokémon deal with it, and my green sweat jacket.

She replied with a serious "Don't be late" look "Yes, it necessary maxi. And it will look bad on me if you were to not show up, do we understand each other?"

"Fine I'll be there, shit….." I sighed before going to the bathroom to take a shower "By the way, DO NOT touch my stash of hentai under my bed!"

She only nodded in a sense of confusion before I went through the door.

\- Fifteen minutes later, inside the Occult Research Club –

(Issei's P.O.V.)

(1985 – Bowling for Soup)

I, along with the other peerage members besides Rias and Maxi, was waiting in the office for our president to return with the newbie. I can't really figure out why he didn't like us so much. Granted we did turn him into a devil against his will, but up to now he just keeps his distance from us. But today, I decided to bond with him by training before the summit.

And speaking of which, Rias's teleportation circle formed in the middle of the room with bochan and maxi appearing on top of it. And by the scowl on his face, it looked like something occurred at his house he didn't like.

Wanting to see if I could make some positive effect on the guy, I approached him "Sup maxi, are you OK after what happened yesterday?"

"Fuck off pervert, it's too early in the freaking early to deal with your bullshit" he shrugged angrily at me before sitting on the couch "So rias, maybe ya wanna tell me why I'm wasting my time here?"

"Fufufu…maybe you'd like to spar with me again maxi-kun…." Akeno hugged the tan kid from behind, with her awesome rack resting on top of his head like over filled water balloons, in her creepy sadistic and at the same time seductive tone "…or would you rather keep quiet and let your master talk?"

It was kinda funny seeing maxi all flustered trying to move from akeno, but couldn't because of akeno's grip on him. After a while, he just gave up and let akeno have her way with him.

"You were saying president?" xenovia intervened at the same time koneko followed "Is there something you'd like to say bochan"

Rias nodded and began her announcement "There's but a few things I want to address today. One of which is that I've received full permission to release my long dormant bishop"

"Wait? You mean you're gonna release the bishop out here in the open?" Kiba asked in a minimal sense concern.

Xenovia also asked "Who is this bishop are you talking about exactly?"

"Well….I'll explain that once we get there" she paused to remember the next thing she needed to say "Also,I would like you to know MAXI that you will be staying here and train with the others today"

I jumped a bit in fright when the guy pushed akeno off and confronted rias "No, not happening gremory! Not after you sent the albino and the Sadist to beat the fuck out of me!"

"Feel the pain to learn evermore" koneko said in her standard expressionless tone.

"Are you still mad at me for that?" she asked innocently as she playfully huge him while rubbing his head "You'll be training with kiba and koneko so you won't be hurt that much, ok?"

He started to shutter at her attempt at being nice to maxi before he pushed her arms off him "Yeah, whatever…I'm going to class…"

The guy just walked off and went to what I assume was class as he angrily slammed the door behind him. The room was silent after that.

"Well, glad to see maxi is getting used to us I suppose" Kiba stated in sarcasm to break the silence.

Akeno was also amused at the little guy's short fuse "Fufufu…he's such an easily aggressive boy is he?

"I swear, that boy is getting too rude for is own good" Rias replied as she folded her arms under her double D sized boobs. I kinda smiled a bit when it jiggled for a second.

But I was at full attention when she called my name "Issei, I want you to do something for me that may be a little bit difficult, but it's something that will help me alot"

I got up and asked in a surprising amount of determination "Yes bochan! What is it you want me to do!?"

"Since you're in most of Maxi's classes, I want you so be somewhat of his mentor during his training. Try to get closer to him on a personal level and see what makes him tick" Rias answered, which made me think about Maxi's overall attitude towards me.

He did spare no time to show that he didn't really like me…or anyone in the peerage for that matter. But if rias wants me to help him out, then I won't ask any questions "Alright, I'll try to talk to him….well…if he chooses to listen"

(Maxi's P.O.V.)

(Self Esteem- The offspring)

\- Inside class –

I walked in to my classroom to see the usual crowd of hormonal idiots and girls with way too much time on their hands as I went to my desk. I was about half way there until some much older guy, along with am book worm looking girl behind him, blocked my path. He had this blonde hair and was much more built than I am. And by the familiar essence he was giving off, I could tell he was a devil like myself.

"Hey kid, the name's Saji Genshirou. My president and I didn't give you a proper welcome to kuoh academy. Since rias told us of your 'current status', we'd like to make you feel like your accepted here" he reached his hand out to shake mind.

I only scoffed in an annoyed tone "Does it look like I give a shit whether you guys want me here or not?"

"Okay, I see you want me to piss off…fine then I'll go" he replied as he quickly walked off, followed by the girl with the bob haircut. But she stopped to say something to me.

"My name is Sona Shitori by the way. And just so you know, if you keep this attitude of yours going and shut everyone away your only going to hurt yourself in the end" she turned away and left the class. Her serious demeanor almost gave me a slight chill, mostly because I could tell she was a devil as well.

I continued my way to my seat before sitting down and taking a little nap before the teacher came. It didn't take much to hear some girls snickering at me and some of the large guys claiming that they want to give me some sort of 'attitude adjustment' "Why the hell did I agree to staying here again? Oh yeah, that's right….ninja storm"

\- 7 hours later -

Wasn't much surprised that the class would be boring as hell, after all it's a school in a country I had to learn the full language of for three years. So I should of expect my time being wasted. I wish I could have at least get some peace and quiet since it's the end of school, but issei and his dumbass friends were talking right behind me. Their conversation started to get weird when the twin tailed student known as aika kiryuu suddenly intervened into their talk to mock them of their…..lengths.

"Now let's see what you've got.." I heard her say behind as I felt her eyes seeing right through my clothes "Huh, I always thought it was a stereotype but I guess I'm wrong. Your average is…."

"Woman if you don't hold your freaking tongue I will break you glasses with your eyeballs!" I exclaimed as I got up in front of her.

"Alright guys try to get along, there's no need to fight here. Maxi, she was just joking with you" issei got in between us, but I was too pissed for this to be subsided.

She starts to get defensive yet at the same time was getting under my skin "Well, aren't you adorable. Tell me, do you treat your girlfriends the same way or do you like tenderizing them like you did the kendo club"

"Hey! They attacked me first! They deserve everything they got!" I exclaimed in front of everyone which they all, except the peerage members, started to give glares at me as if I'm me sort off monster.

"Yeah! What kind of sick bastard beats up a bunch of girls!" one of the guys yelled from the back of the class.

"People like you should just die!" some other girls joined in until it became an uproar for me to leave, which I turned around to do.

(The kid's aren't alright – The Offspring)

Going through the door in anger, I left the school building to go the hell home since obviously no one wanted me to stay any longer. Ever since I stepped foot into this damn demon infested town it's been nothing but a miserable weekend. Few inches away from the main front gate, something grabbed me by the hand.

"Damnit issei I don't swing that way! Let go!" I pushed what I assumed was issei, but when I turned at a second glance I lately realized it was rias. Something told me things were gonna get worse for me.

Ignoring the fact that I pushed her to the ground, she got herself up and dusted herself off. A little guilty about putting out my frustration on her by accident, I tried to apologize but she grabbed onto me tightly for a hug "Maxi I saw what happened, you really need to work on your social skills more. If you don't…we won't be able to cooperate with you. Tell me, what's wrong?"

It did feel really comforting when rias approached me like this, despite the fact that her boobs were suffocating me, until I realized something. I'm HER chess piece, a rook. And she must have wanted something from me since she's being this sincere.

"Why the hell do you even care?" I asked with my voice muffled in between rias' chest "Considering that I've never even liked you…"

I found it odd when she giggled at my question and replied in a suddenly cheerful expression "I don't care whether you like me or not. You're apart of my peerage, so whether you like it or not you're family. Not to mention your eye nerve technique is the first of its kind, so I won't allow you to leave unsupervised with power like that. So quit being so mean to everyone and try to get along, if not for me then for asia..I've noticed the way you've been looking at her by the way"

"I'm not interested in her! Stop spreading rumors!" I backed off from her grasp in embarrassment as I covered my now flustered face "Granted asia..is…well…cute. Don't tell her I said that!". I did paused for a second when I was finally given any information on my powers.

"Glad too see that you feel better. Now come on, I need to release the bishop and go somewhere urgent." She said as a large glowing red circle that I saw before at issei's when I came to train before I saw myself back in the clubroom.

\- In the Occult Research Club –

(Pretty fly for a white guy – The Offspring)

(Issei's P.O.V.)

I waited in my usual spot in the club, on the couch with asia beside me sad for some reason and akeno on my left massaging her boobs on my arm to mess with me ass usual. Everyone got up in attention when rias' teleportation circle opened up in the middle of the room revealing our president along with maxi.

I got up to greet rias and the other guys "Hey president…and maxi…look, I wanna apologize for…."

"Save it pervert, those virgins can suck a big one for all I care..." he tirelessly stated as he went passed me to sit right beside asia.

Asia turned to him looking sad when she said "Maxi, I'm sorry for not saying something when they were saying mean things to you. I should have helped"

Everyone didn't saw this coming when maxi rubbed asia's head with what actually a cheerful smile as he replies "Shut up meg. Anyways, you mentioned bring another guy out here rias?" he turned to rias, like the rest of us, to await orders.

"Yes, you did mention releasing 'the bishop' right? Kiba asked as he leaned up to the wall behind the couch.

"Your right kiba, I'm going to release a long time servant that I've been keeping sealed within this school" Rias explained as she left the room to go somewhere else I didn't know "Follow me if you want to see"

"Wait, it's was in the school the entire time?" xenovia asked in her usual colorless and robotic tone as she followed

I was almost about to leave right behind koneko until I saw maxi hilariously getting his ear pulled by akeno to get up and follow the peerage. "OW! Fine you fucking Sadist I'll go!" he yelled as he pushed her hand away before going through the door. At least he was feeling better.

It didn't take long enough to find ourselves in front of a large door with yellow tape on it that says "keep out". Rias then came up front and raised her hand up to it which revealed a large magic circle with the gremory crest in the center before it shattered. "Done, you guys tread slowly and try not to look mad and frightening" she said before walking inside.

At rias' warning everyone, beside rias and akeno, began to look at maxi which made him flare up "What!? Why are you guys looking at me!?"

"Maybe you should stay out here maxi, you do seem to have an…anger problem" Kiba suggested as he quickly went inside to avoid his next rant…along with everyone else.

"I have an…anger management problem? THIS IS BULLSHI-" the sudden close of the door prevented the irate kid from finishing his sentence when koneko slammed it shut "He needs to chill…"

"All right, come out gasper" Rias called out as she walked up an odd vibrating box "Were not gonna hurt you, we just want you to come outside"

The cardboard box shifted a bit backward while I heard what I could have sworn was a girl yelling "No! I don't wanna leave! I'll just cause you guys trouble!"

My mood instantly brightened up when rias opened the box to reveal a petite blond and incredibly adorable loli girl curled up in the box. I felt like I just hit the jackpot here, two hot blondes for me to check out. I was the luckiest guy on the planet…until I heard akeno snicker.

"Fufufu..wow issei, I didn't knew you swung that way. Maybe your perversion was just a cover up…" Akeno continued to snicker which made me vary curious as to what she meant. Kiba, unfortunately, shared the joke with me.

Kiba held himself from laughing as well when he said "Issei, I'm sorry to crush your expectations here but…..gasper is a guy"

"And not just a guy, he's a half vampire" Rias rubbed her temple at she made a deep sigh.

"Wait, your messing with me" I turned at the loli again and noticed a few things missing. Even next to koneko, this gasper looked incredibly flat and has the build of a scrawny eight year old boy in the girl's school uniform. On my knees in despair, I muttered in deepest of defeat "Life….life isn't fair…"

I ran up to the….er…boy and lifted him up "Why would you deceive me like this! Don't mess with a man's emotions!"

But after a weird feeling in a split second, I found myself just holding on to nothing as I turned to see the boy under the bed "I…I didn't mean it! Don't punish me!"

"And also he has the sacred gear forbidden balor view which gives him the ability to stop time, but he has a hard time controlling his powers when he's frightened" akeno explained behind me as she painfully pinched my cheek, that must be my punishment for approaching him too soon.

(Rias's P.O.V.)

I gave my pawn issei a moment to cope with the fact that he just fantasized about a cross dressing boy before addressing my orders to everyone "Now issei, since me, akeno and the main leaders of the sitri peerage are going away on urgent business I want all of you to contribute to gasper's and Maxi's training. Treat gasper with care but fight maxi as if you're trying to kill him. With his power he can adapt to your moves and even sometimes copy your strength, as seen in his training"

"It gets annoying after a while" koneko added as she looked behind where maxi was waiting, while akeno also stated "The boy has a substantial amount of potential with his strength, so his magic should be able to advance the same way…"

Akeno walked beside me as she summoned a teleportation circle below our feet "All right guys, we're leaving now. Remember what I said and train hard" Rias said as akeno follows "Be good issei, and you too maxi" before they both disappeared from the room"

"Right, now let's get to it then" Kiba opened the door which made maxi fall to the ground by his back when looked straight in his upside down position and asks "Who's the cross dresser?"

\- Two hours later -

(I came to play - Downstrait)

We were outside with gasper and maxi as they were training with our help. I, along with saji and xenovia, was training gasper while kiba, koneko and Asia, who somehow asked to help, was helping maxi with his magic.

Me, and xenovia were pelting volley balls at gasper while saji kept him still with his sacred gear vritra with his skill absorption line, which gave him the power to absorb and scatter someone's own magic. It was of great help since gasper can now freeze time in a specific area now.

I was charging for a heavy toss at gasper to catch but I was disrupted when saji screamed "Issei! Look out man!" as he tackled me to the ground from what looks like a large tree that flew past where I was and right to gasper's direction. Luckily for us, with the help of his training, he used his powers to stop the tree.

"SORRRRY! I was trying to hit maxi!" koneko exclaimed as I was sure we all felt a slight earthquake as she picked up a large tree and threw it at a handcuffed maxi. I didn't knew why he couldn't use his strength to break them off until I looked closer to see the gremory seal in the middle part of the shackle. I almost felt sorry for the kid, before I went back to training.

(Maxi's P.O.V)

I gotta say, the fight between the albino and succubus was hard as it is but this regiment takes the freaking cake. Not only do I have to fight a powerhouse rook and and a speedster knight, but I have to keep them both eight meters away from asia while my hands are tied to my back. Breaking them off me and showing them both the business wouldn't be such a difficult if these wasn't sealed by rias motherfucking gremory…I was gonna murder her when she gets back "Seriously, are the handcuffs necessary?!"

"Yes, yes it is maxi" Kiba ran up to invade the circle but I rushed in for a dropkick, which he blocked with two swords he conjured up and was pushed back out of the area "You need to get in touch with the pool of magic you have in you to defend yourself. Also…look out"

I looked up to see the smaller one striking down from above. Dodging it by dashing backwards, I came closer to asia, or the damsel in distress in this game, to kick away the debris of rocks hurtling down our direction with perfect accuracy. If I wasn't using my eye nerve data technique during this fight, she would have been good as crushed "Asia are you hurt? Did any of the rocks hit you?"

She coughed from the dirt that was surrounding that I kicked to dust while replying "It's ok maxi-kun, I just want to be able to help you get stronger"

"Er….fine…I'm going back to push them off…um…try not to get hit…" I rushed back out to scan the outer area for the two devils. It was slightly embarrassing when asia used those weird Japanese honorifics on my name, something I never even tried using on the people. My Japanese was complicated enough to learn as it is, I didn't want to learn anything unnecessary.

With the use of my eyes, I was able to track down kiba preparing to throw a sword at me from behind a tree. When the sword zipped through the bushes at me I kicked the flying blade to the left where koneko was hiding behind a tree.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she dodge rolled away from the tree, which took a clean diagonal cut to the center, before the shorty rook rushed in from behind the freshly sliced tree to lunge at asia. This was a very lethal game of defend the princess.

"Damnit koneko get your ass back here so I can kick it!" I rushed at her as fast as I could but I couldn't run fast enough to get there I time, then I felt adrenaline rush throughout my body as streaks of green electricity channeled through my body. Picking up amazing speed, I slid down below her feet which made her trip and roll away from the circle and onto a large bush.

As the normal former nun she is, asia was fairly worried about her "Hang in there koneko!

"Screw this, I call hacks…" she muttered, struggling to get up. I laughed at her relentlessly when I saw her stuck upside down with her white cat paw designed panties being displayed in front of everyone. I didn't even care that issei and that saji guy was staring like perverts, it was that hilarious.

But I quickly went back to battle mode when I picked up the knight moving in an incredibly fast motion as ran laps around the circle. Using my eyes to see his movement, I used my new found acceleration to chase him as we ran side to side of each other trading and deflecting hits.

"So your eye nerve data technique has already adapted to my speed, that's impressive for a beginner. But can you keep up with me?" the blonde swordsman started to pick up the pace as he got a lot trickier by maneuvering himself and cutting me at my blind spots.

Bearing too much damage for me to handle, I ran back to asia to catch a few second of rest before I went back to show prince charming what's up. But I stopped on my tracks when I saw azazel leaning on a tree behind kiba with that strangely familiar smug look he always does "Hey guys, glad to see your training for the big day…"

"Azazel? What are you doing here?" xenovia exclaimed out as the rest of them paused for a moment to stare in confusion. I on the other hand just nonchalantly walked up to him for a formal greeting "Yo azazel, any reason as to why you're here spying on us?"

(But it's only better when you do– Panic! At the disco)

"Actually I've been watching you guys train. Take that as you will but I'm here to give you some advice" the grown man reach out his hand to rub my head which helped to clean out some dust that was in my hair "For you maxi, your eye nerve data technique is very useful tool to gather Intel and gain new abilities on the go. But you've yet to use your magic to fully use it. Try to focus one the feeling of being protected"

"Umm, sure I'll do that" I slowly breathed as I closed my eyes and focused on what he said, the time I'm most protected. Oddly enough, I was picturing myself when I was a child and was playing with my dad's test tube shelf and almost fell off. Luckily my dad was there to catch me and all the glass that almost broke on top of me. Even though he harshly lectured me on me recklessness, I still valued those memories in my life since those were the few interactions I had with him.

I opened my eyes when something warm and at the same time overwhelmingly powerful poured out of my body and saw a large green glowing magic circle between me and azazel. It had scriptures written around it, which I couldn't read obviously, and the center had the same color as my eyes. The same pentagon with a hole in the center and in each triangle that matched my optical sacred gear. I asked nervously "Umm, it's a giant circle…that's cool. What does it do?"

"It's simple really" azazel said as he walked up to the center of the field "With your eye nerve data technique, you can not only adapt physically to anyone's level but gain a person's magical attack to use as your own once you see and feel the damage of the attack. Hence the term 'eye nerve' technique. But the name is a bit too long, so I codenamed it the reclaimer"

"What are the odds?" koneko finally untangled herself from the bush and left to go back inside. She must still be bitter about my one up over her.

I flinched a bit when everyone were looking at me in uncomfortable awe "What's the big deal?! It's just my gear! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Ya, can't blame them honestly. Even to a maou that sounds like a nightmare to deal with" Azazel laughed a bit while approaching gasper "You are also an optical sacred gear user like maxi, the forbidden valor view which lets you freeze time. But you can't control yet, but luckily for you I can help. All you have to do is drink the blood of a dragon. Issei, you're cool with a vampire sucking you dry right?"

"No! Blood is disgusting! I don't wanna drink it!" gasper yelled as he hid behind issei like the terrified child he was. I wasn't even gonna touch why he doesn't drink blood like a vampires I assume do, but if he glows a shred of sparkle on his skin I was gonna murder him without hesitation.

"HEY!" Kiba and xenovia held out their swords in unison and pointed them at the dark angel. I invaded in between to prevent this from getting out of hand "Hey, come on guys. He's not that serious on the idea so quit being so hostile. And azazel, quit being annoying!"

I sighed in relief when the knight actually listened to me and unarmed themselves. Azazel then rubbed my head behind my back as he replied "Aww, look at little maximal all grown up and being the peace maker. You're starting to take after your grown man"

"The hell are you calling little you washed up-wait…issei's a dragon?" I was baffled as I looked at issei confusingly "Yeah, can I get the story on that one?"

The dark angel pointed at his weird looking gauntlet when he replied "That is one of the thirteen longnius items called the boosted gear which gives him the ability to boost his power every ten seconds. Also….it contains the red dragon emperor draiig…just F.Y.I."

"Oh, he has a dragon on his left hand? Man I feel sorry for the poor guy when issei's by himself at night" I jeered at issei who ran and grabbed me by the collar and shaking me hilariously. It didn't take long for azazel to hold onto his sides while laughing at my senior's embarrassment.

"Shut up! I do not masturbate with my boosted gear!" issei exclaimed as I was still laughing my ass off until I abruptly went mute when I heard a booming voice coming from his gauntlet **"Hey brat, words like that can get you killed. ESPECIALLY TO A DRAGON…!"**

"Fine, I didn't mean to offend you IGNEEL it was just a joke…" I stepped away from the cranky salamander and talked to azazel "So…umm…yeah…thanks for sharing some info for me azazel, it's well appreciated"

"Not a problem kid. You're like a son to me, so of course I'll help you out" azazel began to spread his wings to take off but I spoke out loud "By the way, did ya see the guy who stabbed me in the back yesterday!?"

(Azazel's P.O.V.)

(Famous last words - My Chemical Romance)

I tried to make a little white lie to maxi as to what happened after that dark angel tried to kill him, but I couldn't do so in time "Well…er…ya see…."

\- Yesterday, at midnight -

I walked into the vacant area of the church with a feather that dropped near maxi as he was unconscious and lying nearly head in the middle of the sidewalk. To be honest, seeing the boy like that nearly scared me to death…and I'm not even the kid's biological father "Now, where can he be hiding?"

With a little magic, I used the discarded feather to track the dark angel down and found myself at an abandoned church where I heard another dark angel met her end by the hand of rias. I went inside to see a group of four to five dark angels all sitting back and playing what seems like Texas hold ' em at the front of the pews.

It took a good amount of time before they realize that their higher up were looking directly at them. They all got off their chairs and kneeled before me while I walked in front of them as they yelled in unison "Governor general azazel! Of what do we owe this pleasure of your summons!"

"Pipe down, there's no need for that. I want just to talk to one of you" I help up the now purple glowing feather above each of the five arch angel's heads only to notice it was illuminating the most at the the one in the center "You, guy in the middle, rise. I have some bad news for you. Your getting demoted"

The man with tanned skin, short brown hair and a muscular build rose up in a sad expression when he replied "But I'm already at the lowest rank sir, what else is there to be lowered?"

"Well my friend, you have been demoted to…." I jabbed my hand directly into his stomach and dug deep into his belly as he tried to scream in pain but only ended up coughing out blood on my perfectly good suit. Being sick of this guy already, I pumped a large amount my magic into his body which made him explode into nothing but vile chunks of blood "….red floor paint you ungrateful pile of crap"

Not wanting to get myself any messier than I have to, I used my magic to curve the gore onto the floor and the dark angels who were now trembling in fear "Now, I want you all to spread the word. I don't want ANYONE to lay a finger on the gremory peerage in any way, shape or form! Do so, and the sister of lucifer herself will be the LEAST of your problems, am I clear!"

They all nodded in fright as I wiped off the blood off my right hand and formed a teleportation circle to leave the church "I just hope rias isn't busy doing anything at this time of night"

\- Present day -

"…..I demoted him…..to…paint the church floor…yeah, later" I flapped my wings and flew off to the night sky and instantly did a mental face palm when I heard maxi say behind my back "Yeah, you totally killed that guy"

(Maxi's P.O.V)

(Undisclosed Desires – Muse)

\- Inside the Occult Research Club -

After I showered my sweaty physique with some cleaning products akeno generously gave me when rias got here and even did me a solid and washed my jeans, black tank top and green sweat jacket, I came out fully refreshed and went to rias to say my goodbyes for the night

"So, I take it that you gained some new abilities" Rias came up to me in the same caring tone that always creeped me out "I could feel your magic and strength grown exponentially since I left you, I'm proud that you've been trying your hardest. Have you talked to your new teammate yet?"

"You know what, I gonna leave anyway. Might as well talk to the little rupal's drag race contestant" I took a glance at the half vampire was talking to issei about some heinously using his ability to check under women's skirts which I showed my disgust by tossing issei to the wall and confronting the boy "Hey kid, I'm sure that we didn't formally introduce ourselves. My name is maxi evermore, human turned devil for the red head's amusement"

"Your not my slave maxi! Stop giving him that idea" the red head exclaimed behind my as she gave a weak punch to my head.

The child popped a little out of his…card board box, which I tried very hard to pretend that was a normal thing, and replied "I know who you are, everybody has been saying stuff about you around school. Mostly bad stuff, is it true?"

"Well, depends on what you've heard" I shrugged as I focused on his face a bit "Can I ask you something gasper?"

"Umm yeah, what is it" gasper answered as he leaned closer by hopping a couple of spaces further I his card board box.

I slowly analyzed his physical traits as I asked "You're a blond vampire with the power to freeze time in it's place, are you….dio brando?"

"No he's not dio fucking brando!" issei yelled as held his sore face while getting up. From the looks of it, it looked like he got hit face first onto the wall when I threw him to the wall.

"Relax pervert, I was just joking" I sighed as I gently patted his head and got up to leave "Tell the rest of them I'm going home, later"

I opened the window and jumped through it before rias had the chance to reply. Although I did hear that she could have sent me to my room with her teleportation circle, but truthfully I prefer the fresh air.

\- In the middle of the street -

I walked through the empty neighborhood the middle of the night, one Hundred percent regretting not to use the teleportation circle rias offered to me "Ah shit, it's getting incredibly dark. Maybe I should…"

My instincts heightened up when I turned around and formed a defensive magic circle to block the three yellow projectiles that I sensed coming my way. With a burning passion to choke slam the one with the balls to throw crap at me, I looked around to see four different guy with black wings surrounding me and all looking at me in some form of hate and revenge. I've always gotten that same look when I was back in New York.

"You! Our friend died because of you! Azazel isn't gonna save you this ti-" In between his dumbass complaint, I took the opportunity and formed the same magic circle but yet his time it had a yellow center, with the same design akeno had on hers, and shot through his stomach with a lightening bolt.

"Yeah, well maybe if your douchebag compadre didn't ran a spear through my stomach and flew off like a bitch maybe he would-" I activated my reclaimer, with the same green electricity running through my body, and dashed left and right from the upcoming light spears. One try to fly up, but I blocked one of the spears with the magic circle to ricochet to the man's head "Time for a game of duck hunt…"

Both of the dark winged men decided to rush at me at the same time with light spears to stab me, but must not know which piece I was. I back flipped to kick the light spears away from their hands and launched myself to their direction to double lariat them both to the ground. While they were both unconscious, I looked to my right hand which showed a small, yellow magic circle that was counting down like a dial.

"Thanks for the warm up guys but you should really work on your aim, you're like fucking storm troopers. Which reminds me, which one of you guys can pull off the willhelm scream?" I walked off normally to my house as I held two fingers in front of me and made a large magic circle and illuminated the streets with lightning. Both of the bastards screamed in complete agony, before they merely turned black marks in the middle of the road.

"Hmm, I never thought I'd be able to pull using magic off in less than a day. Well, eye nerve gear for the win I guess" maxi said to himself as he walked in the middle of the dark street, leaving the four bodies behind him.

 **To be continued…**

\- Maxi's Skill set –

 **Eye Nerve Technique –** An eye technique that gives the user the ability to adapt to a person's physical abilities and copy ones magical attack after seeing and feeling the damage of the attack.

 **Emerald Riot Shield** **–** A defensive magic circle that can be used to block physical attacks and deflect magical attacks

 **Omni Magic –** A selective magic which gives the user the ability to hold multiple spells captured by the eye nerve technique. Down side is once a move is selected, you cannot switch out of move for a full minute.

 **Thunder Priestess' Lightning –** A spell, copied by the eye nerve technique, that gives the user the ability to add an extra part to one's magic circle to fire thunder bolts similar to akeno himejima.


	6. Remake

Hi guys, i just wanna add something here in case anyone is waiting for the next chapter. The thing is...I'm doing a remake on the whole story. I apologize for not writing anything throughout the couple months but in my defense I did write my own story on my first wattpad account. But besides that, i feel a bit bad for neglecting all my stuff and plan on adding more characters. This time around, I wish to change the whole plot for maxi because...well...I feel like the premis of his powers and his strive to join the peerage seems a bit stupid. So I decided to add something new. I won't tell you the plot of it as yet but let's just say the story will involve more than one Evermore. I'll also try to update more content on my other fanfiction eventually, but for now I'll start writing the DXD remake. Sorry if this comes off as disappointing to anyone who likes this series and i promise to make it better. Okay, i guess that"s it...later..


End file.
